1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hydroponic containers, and more specifically, hydroponic containers with improved watering mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, hydroponic containers being in use among home gardeners have been produced in two different configurations, namely, one-pot type and two-pot type containers. Of these containers, one-pot type is a single unit container adapted to house both the growing medium and the nutrient solution. Two-pot type consists of a main container which has perforations in the bottom and is adapted to house the growing medium, and a lower container or a reservoir which keeps the nutrient solution, the former container generally being mounted on top of the latter. The two-pot type hydroponic containers often employ wicks to distribute moisture to the growing area by capillary action. These usual forms of hydroponic containers have many disadvantages. Particularly in case of one-pot type containers, no means is provided for exchange of nutrient solution in order to obviate the danger of a concentration of salts in excessive quantity due to evaporation of liquid, and to ensure that no element is lacking. Furthermore, the solution, when poured into the container, rushes down between the particulate growing medium such as, for example, gravel and most of the growing area is left still in a dry condition. A still further disadvantage of this type of containers is that it tends to accumulate waste substances of the growing plant and this causes unsightliness particularly if the container is made of a transparent material such as glass. Disadvantage of two-pot type of a container is that, though exchange of nutrient solution is possible, in order to change the solution, the plant growing container has to be detached from the solution container and has to be held while discarding the old solution and refilling with the new mix. Another disadvantage of this type of containers is that these two components are not, as a general rule, firmly attached to each other, hence, care must be taken not to drop either of the two while carrying. Still further disadvantage of this type of containers is that the lower container which keeps the nutrient solution is often made shallow compared to the main container in which the plant is actually grown and the water level of the solution is restricted within the confines of the lower container, there is a fear that the nutrients never reach the cuttings of plant, roots of which being still two short.